Haunted
by InsertIntrovertHere
Summary: Feelings of getting watched. Tea. Sleeping at Naru's. is Mai being followed by a ghost with a grudge? NxM
1. The head

(A/N- ello precious readers! I have started a new story! so... yeah... READ!

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't...

OoOoOoOoOoO

I sat up in bed, my alarm clock was flashing signaling there had been a power outage. I looked at my newly acquired watch.

'OH NO! I'm late! Naru's gonna kill me!' I though jumping out of bed throwing on what ever I could find. As I was brushing my hair, I had a distinct feeling that something was off, but was in to much of a rush to care.

I rushed out of the door grabbing a pop tart on the way. I was rushing down the street, bumping into people the whole way. As I reached the Shibuya district, I felt the same weird feeling I had felt earlier. This time I assumed it was just nerves

I burst into SPR just as Naru was coming out of the office with an annoyed expression on.

"Your late" he stated glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"sorry! I had a power outage last night, so my alarm clock didn't go off, so I rushed here bumping into people on the way just s I wouldn't be really really late!" I sucked in a long breath, for I had said that in all one breath.

"Mai..."

"Yes!"

"Tea"

"Yes Naru..." I started to mumble incoherent sentences about 'stupid tea o' holic jerky bosses'

as I walked into the kitchen I started to really notice the strange feeling. I looked into the lobby to see if Naru, Lin-san or anyone else was watching. Unsurprisingly, no one was.

'must be my imagination' I thought looking around me a little.

Soon enough, the kettle started to screech. I took it off the boiler, and turned the stove off. I started the procedure of making Naru's tea. When I was done I went over to Lin-san's office, knocking, I brought him in some tea. He just gave me a little nod.

As I exited, I closed his door and started my to Naru's. As I was walking, I felt something push me on the small of my back. I fell forward just as Lin-san exited his office. He saw me start to fall forward and grabbed my waist pulling my up and immediately letting go. Luckily the tea was safe, I sighed a little sigh of relief. I thanked Lin-san, asking him if he saw anyone run past his office. He said no, and went into the kitchen.

I was utterly confused.

'I know I felt someone push me! I just know it!' I thought walking into Naru's office without so much as a tap on his door. I sat his tea on his desk.

"Ne, Naru? I've had this weird feeling all morning that I am being watched. And just now I swear I was pushed!" he gave me a strange look.

"It was probably something passing through that pushed you, and it is probably just your imagination." I felt a little dazed. ' was all this ghost hunting stuff finally getting to me?' I walked out without saying anymore.

I went to my desk and sat down, looking at the he pile of filing to do.

'well... brain I hope you are ready to do some filing... I sure wish we didn't have to but... look at this pile, we cant just ignore it!'

as I started to do the filing, I opened the first drawer. A strange smell met my nose, it smelled a little like how that weird room from the Urado case. It smelled like... blood. When I looked in the drawer, I saw a sight that made me scream louder than I ever thought possible. There sitting in the drawer was a severed head, but not just any severed head. It looked just like me.

I backed up away from the filing cabinet. Naru ran out of his office and saw my horror struck face. He walked over to the cabinet, Lin soon following. They both looked into the cabinet, and I saw their eyes both widen. I was sobbing quietly.

Naru slowly walked over to me, looking a little shocked himself. He took my wrist, and walked me over to the couch. We sat down, and I grabbed his shirt. I was sobbing into his shirt quietly, he awkwardly put an arm around me.

"Naru, it just... disappeared" Lin said looking slightly surprised.

"What!" Naru said, looking at Lin looking, what I thought was relief, but also annoyance.

OoOoOoOoOoO

(A/N- wow... a lot happened in this first chapter... I wasn't even sure how I came up with that but you know what... I kinda like it!

Mai- do you just like to torture me?

Star17- hey Naru hugged you didn't he?

Mai- *blush* shut up!

Star17- your just mad because i'm right! Oh and readers! R & R! Not the rest thing or what ever but the read and review! Oh you probably got what I was saying right? OH WELL! Tell me how it was cause' I just sudently had this idea... at midnight... and decided to type it up! So here it is! GIVE ME FEED BACK! Please...


	2. the arm and leg

(A/N- hello my probably annoyed at me readers! I am very happy to see so many of you like my story! But I am sad to say that... I HAVE WAY TOO MUCH HOMEWORK! For history I had to write a hymn! Who's history teacher does that! A hymn really! Mine is called Hail to Thee O'Laptop... any way here is the second chapter to haunted! Whoopee!

Disclaimer- do you think I own ghost hunt? You do! Oh you are either really stupid or just want to flatter me so I add a few more chapters =_= (that is a squinting face)

OoOoOoOo

I woke up in a bed that wasn't my own. I looked around and saw strange surroundings.

I got up and walked around. I saw pictures of a family with two little boys. The boys were identical but one had a huge smile on his face while the other had a familiar smirk.

"That's Naru and his family!" I realized slowly. "so I guess I'm in Naru's house..." that's when the memory of earlier came back to me and I sat down. Naru came walking in on me and we looked at each other.

"So your awake..." he said having a kinder look on his face than usual. He walked over to me and handed me some tea which I took a little slowly.

"what happened after we sat on the couch?" I asked not remembering anything after what Lin said.

"You fell asleep." I looked down a little and seeing a polka dotted bag on the ground filled with what I assumed were clothes.

"you will be staying here with me and Madoka for a while. While you were sleeping she came over for a surprise visit and insisted on staying with me. I hope you don't mind, but you two will be sharing a room. But I have two beds in there just in case something like this happens like it always does."

"Ne... Naru?"

"Yes"

"I had a strange and kind of frightening dream."

"can you tell me about it?" I nodded my head slowly to show my reluctance of reliving it.

"well I was standing in a dark room and was showed various objects, such as a closet with a broom in it, a filing cabinet, and a chest you put at the foot or your bed or use for extra seating. Then I was showed two arms, two legs, a torso, and... my head... what do you think it means! At fist I thought it was just random till I saw my head! And the filing cabinet is the one from the office!" I was crying a little bit, "after I heard a voice saying, 'will you help me! It hurts to much! Stop! No get away from me!' what is that voice talking about! I saw a little scene as if it was from a horror movie! A woman was running, she kept looking behind her as if, if she stopped running the person chasing her would kill her! She had red marks going down her arms and her legs, like she was whipped." I took in a shaky breath before looking at Naru who was patiently listening.

"stay here for a second I want to check something out." as he got up I looked up at him and took a sip of thee tea hoping to calm my nerves. I saw him go out the door and a tear escaped my eye.

I looked about at my surroundings, I noticed almost nothing was black, there mahogany stained dressers, a white carpet, mahogany stained head and foot board, white silk bedspread, and a chest just like the one in my dream. My head snapped back to the chest. I opened it up and fell to the floor and screamed. Naru came running in he room, he looked at me and then the chest. Kneeing down next to it, he looked inside seeing what I saw he gave me a look. In it was an arm.

"I checked in he hallway closet, it was the same as in here but with a leg. It was propped up against a broom and then it just disappeared. Same with this one" he said looking back into the chest only to see it gone. He held out a hand to me and helped me up. He closed the chest and grabbed my bag.

"I will show to your and Madoka's room, it is right across the hall from mine." I followed him across to my room and saw the same set up in this room as in his room but, on the floor laid two huge blue stripped suitcases. I will assume those are Madoka's.

He put my bag on one of the beds while I looked about the room. It looked untouched by dust, but untouched by people occupying the room. Naru looked at me, and I looked at him.

"would you like to see the rest of the house so you know your way around?"

"Sure!" I said following him out of the room and into the hallway. He opened a door next to a bathroom.

"This you can see by plain sight that it is a bathroom" he said closing the door a little and walking down the hall to an open area with a few couches and chairs,and surprisingly a TV, "this is the living room. He walking into a room connected to the living room and I follow a little slower trying to find if I could find anything that I should stay away from, like glass or china or stuff like that.

We walked into a slightly smaller room that was the kitchen.

"Kitchen" he stated bluntly walking over to a tea kettle and filling up with water and setting it on the stove. I walked over to the counter next to him and leaned on it.

"So..." I said trying to start up a conversation.

"Yes"

"why do I have to stay with you why can't I stay at my own house?"

"For the reason we saw earlier. The body parts showing up." I looked down slightly.

"Oh... so what do you do here..."

"Same as most other humans, sleep, eat, read books, do my work."

"Why are you always working! I mean really! All I ever see you do is work, read and get yelled at by Madoka! Your like a machine!" he looked at me and I got up and stopped leaning on the counter. "Do you ever have any fun!"

"Reading is fun to those smart enough to understand it." I boiled a little along with the kettle.

"Whats that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing"

"Uhh! You don't do anything fun do you! I said while going to go sit at the small kitchen table he has, but me being me **HAD** to trip. I put my arms out and went to grab onto the counter but instead grabbed onto Naru's arm that was going to grab onto me and steady me. But him not being prepared for that fell with me.

As we fell I heard someone come in the front door and through the living room. I soon felt the cold floor under my back and a warm hand behind my head. I looked up, and there I was met by a surprised looking Naru who held my head so I wouldn't hurt it.

I heard a little laugh and then a voice. "sorry guys I interrupted something didnt I!" Madoka... I looked over at her and blushed beat red.

OoOoOoOoO

(A/N- hope you liked it! Hehe I love the ending scene! Don't you? Hehe well anyway! Hope you enjoyed it and remember to R&R!


	3. Madoka, Raina, and a Movie

A/N- I don't feel like doing one of these today but I do apoligize for the late update!

Disclaimer- if I owned ghost hunt would I lamely be sitting on a couch typing? No I didn't think so! oh and i don't own 'the sound of music' 'scary movie 2' or 'the exorcist'

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"No Madoka! It isn't that! We just fell that's all!"

"Yeah suuure! That's why his arm is still around your waist, your both on the ground, and when I came in you were both really close to each other..." she said looking at me in disbelief.

I tried to get off of Naru but that isn't what happened... I tripped and fell right back on top of him. This just was NOT my night. Naru pushed himself off the floor and glare at me slightly. I slide off him and into a sitting position, but like I said, this just is NOT my night. As I sat up I hit my head on the counter behind me.

"Owe!" I said holding my head. Madoka started to laugh and I glared at her.

"so, Mai, if you guys aren't dating... why are you... here?"

"Well at work someone, or rather something has been sending her... weird... what can I call them... gifts?" Naru said.

"there not _gifts_ there _nightmares!" _I replied emphasizing gifts and nightmares.

"what do you mean?"

"There was a head in our filing cabinet that just disappeared..." naru explained to the poor clueless Madoka.

"Not just _any_ h-head either! It was m-my h-head" I felt the tears well up in my eyes once again.

Madoka stared at us in disbelief.

"and after Mai fell asleep and I brought her to my house because I m not sure if this thing would hurt her. After all I need good tea, and lets face the facts, Lin just can't make tea for his life! But when she woke up later, she had a dream. She saw where this thing hid these, nightmares. One was in our broom closet, another in the trunk that is in my room."

"THATS HORRIBLE! Don't worry Mai sweetie. Noll will protect you from the big... the big mean thingy!" I giggled a little.

"Madoka you know where the guest bedroom is. I need to finish making tea." wow, Naru was right on cue, as soon as he said tea the kettle whistled. Madoka walked out and Naru got up from the sitting position he was in. he held out a hand to me.

Madoka walked back in a few seconds after.

"Noll, I hope you don't mind but, I brought your cousin with me!"

"you brought Raina with you?" Madoka nodded.

"i thought her and Mai would get along really well so I brought her!"

"Hi Noll!" Naru turned around quickly. Behind him was a girl that looked to be around my age. She had on sky blue skinny jeans with a shirt hat had three ninjas on it, they all had pink belts and it said "mess with me mess with my homies!"

"Raina, when did you get in here."

"i came in here as soon as we got here! Duh! And I brought my pet llama! See!" she said this while pulling a toy llama out of her pocket.

"Raina, this is Mai, she works for Naru as an assistant. (More like his dog) and makes tea, and does Naru's filing."

"Madoka I am not Naru's dog! Am I Naru?"

"I don't think that she is his dog. He did help he up from the floor" Raina said while putting her pet llama back in her pocket.

"see! Thank you?"

"Raina, Mai! Wanna hear a bunch of embarrassing things about Noll!"

"Raina, I don't have anything embarrassing about me, I am perfect!" Naru said looking smug whilst crossing his arms.

"Noll, is that why when you were little you use to say things like ' one day, I will live in a big sugar castle! With a beautiful princess! And Raina-chan! You can be my assistant! I've always wanted one of those!'." Raina said while trying not to laugh. Naru had a small blush on, one you wouldn't notice if you weren't looking close enough.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I started to laugh. A full on laughing fit.

"y-you wanted to-to be a" -giggle- "p-prince, and y-you wan-ted"-giggle- "to live in sugar castle!" I cracked up even more when I said sugar castle.

Naru started to glare at Madoka.

"Madoka, if I find out you or Raina told her anything else like that, I will make you all sleep in different rooms! Or Raina and you will have to go back to England! I don't care if you tell my father!"

Madoka and Raina ran out of the room, me still a crumple laughing mess on the ground, which I had fallen on.

"Mai, get up and stop laughing, I was 5." I looked up at him innocently.

"Why would you send them home but not me?"

"Because, you have something coming after you"

"So" he just looked a me.

"Get up Mai" he held out his hand and looked at me expectantly. I took his and and got up. Letting go of his hand, I sat at his kitchen table. He started to reheat the tea which he had taken off the burner a while ago.

We sat in silence for a while until the kettle started to screech, for the second time that night. He soon handed me a cup and sat across from me. He stared out the window that is above his sink looking thoughtful.

"Hey Naru, do you have any movies?"

"Yeah why?"

"Can we watch one tonight please!" he sighed and nodded.

"Yay! I'm gonna go get on my pajamas! Wait. Do you have popcorn?"

"Yes, now go get changed!"

"Your house is awsome!" I ran out of the room and into the girls room.

"People get your pj's on were gonna watch a movie!" every one silently got on pajamas and grabbed pillows and blankets. We walked into the living room, Naru coming out of the kitchen holding his and my cups of tea. He pointed over to a cabinet under the TV. As I looked threw all the movies I noticed something, they were 1.)alphabetized and 2.)mostly horror movies... me Madoka and Raina-chan all picked out a movie. Naru looked at them all already putting a movie Madoka picked out back. I looked at the title, 'sound of music' I've seen that! Guess Naru just isn't into romantic movies... next he looked at the last two picks, Raina-chan had chosen 'scary movie 2' and my pick 'the exorcist'.

I heard it was really scary but I wanted to make sue for my self. After a few mere seconds, Naru canceled out 'Scary Movie 2'. He opened the case and took out the disc, cleaning off the back he turned on the TV and DVD player. As he switched the channel to AV1 he put the disc in the player. He turned the volume on low and turned on the stereo.

As the previews played I went to search Naru's kitchen for popcorn. I soon found it and put it in he microwave. Hearing the ding, I took out the popcorn and put it in a large bowl. As started to make another bag and I put the tea kettle on. Going back into the living room I grabbed Naru and my cups. As I walked back into the kitchen the second bag of popcorn was finish being made. I put the mugs on the counter and grabbed two more.

I went over to the microwave and took out the second bag. Pouring that one in to a seperate bowl for whoever sat not next to me, the kettle started to screech. I put the bowl of popcorn down and went over to the kettle. Taking the kettle off the burner, I turned the stove off. Going back to the living room I asked if Raina and Madoka wanted some tea. I went back to the kitchen and made the tea. Bringing it out to everyone I noticed that the play screen was waiting. I ran back into the kitchen and grabbed the popcorn. Handing one bowl to Madoka and Raina I sat on the love-seat next to Naru.

I crossed my legs Indian style and waited for Naru to press play. I waited with anticipation. The opening credits didn't make the story seem all that scary and I was a little happy. I was never good with scary movies! But what did I care, I had my popcorn and couch pillow! What could possibly go wrong?

About an hour into the movie, a particularly scary scene started happening. I jumped making what was left of my and Naru's popcorn everywhere. My pillow, forgotten, lay in my lap as I clung to Naru for, what I thought, dear life. My tea long gone I had no distraction from the scene other than Naru's suddenly very interesting shirt. At the sound of a scream I flinched. My death grip on his arm taking away what little circulation Naru's arm already had, away.

"Mai, my arm is losing circulation, can you please at least loosen your grip on my arm?" I did slightly loosen my grip. Raina looked up from her hiding place a us.

"Mai, the scary scene is over you can look now!" I thought I could trust her, but never trust the girl with llama pajamas! When I let go of Naru's arm and looked up I say what could frighten anyone. The girl was looking straight at the screen with glowing yellow cat like eyes and blood on her face. I immediately jumped at Naru, he fell sideways but twisted so he would land on his back. I lay on top of him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I hid my face in his shoulder, not caring that I was in an awkward position on top of my boss, who somewhere in the process wrapped his arm around my waist. **(a/n- this will be left up to your minds, I wonder if anyone had the same vision as me!)**

Madoka paused the movie and took out a camera, unbeknownst to the shocked man and frightened me. She took a picture and ran to her, my and Raina's room.

"Mai, Mai, the face is gone, you can let go now." I shook my head.

"No! She will be possessed all throughout the movie! I don't want to watch this anymore! The girl will come and eat me in my sleep! I just know it!" my voice was muffled by Naru's clothing.

"Mai, you'll be fine! She will be back to normal in the end anyway, plus she would most likely kill you last, she knows that your brain would need to process what was going on first." **(A/N- I've never actually watched this movie so I'm not sure of the outcome, I'm just guessing, so I'm not sure if that's what really happens! Don't be mad at me if it is!)**

I sat up quickly, having my hands on either side of his head, "What's that suppose to mean!"

"you are rather slow." I hit his arm in my defense and sat up. I was sitting in between Naru's legs with one of my own dangling off the side of the couch and the other was around his side. With my arms crossed I snootily put my nose in the air. He sat up and looked me up and down.

"You do realize someone could very easily take advantage of you sitting like that" he said an eyebrow raised.

"No they couldn't!" I stated. But before I knew it Naru had pushed me over and now had his hands on either side of my head holding down my wrists. His face was but inches above mine.

"They couldn't? Now could they?" I sat in shocked silence wide eyed. He smirked at me and slid his hand down my cheek. Letting go of my other wrist he got off of me and sat up. I was still shocked, but slowly sat up. Naru grabbed the two now empty bowls of popcorn and mugs and went into the kitchen.

As I sat there my shock slowly went away. I took my hand and put it where his hand had been, tracing the path he used. I picked up the scattered pieces of popcorn and walked into the kitchen. I threw the popcorn away and went over to Naru.

"Naru... thanks, for well, um being my hidey place... and for being there." I said quickly after running out of the kitchen. I walked into my, Raina and Madoka's room. They were on Naru's laptop with Madoka's camera plugged into it. I walked over to them and saw that they were on Facebook. Laughing. At a picture. Of me. And Naru... that was from when I had gotten scared... and there were already like 200,000 likes...wow... Madoka has a lot of friends... but thats not the point... everyone from SPR commented on it...

Yasu: what were they gonna do? What movie where they watching! What happened!

Lin: I knew it. 'whats that suppose to mean' I thought.

Ayako: AWW! So cute! XD

Bou-san: 0.0 ***snif sniff*** my Jou-chan is all ready doing- ouch! Ayako why did you hit me!

Ayako: perverted old monk...

Masako: why would you photo shop something like this! I mean that is just so rude! Even though there are not photo shopping signs... I STILL BELIEVE IT WAS PHOTO SHOPPED!

John: how nice for them, but why didn't you send me a copy yet? 'WHEN DID JOHN GET EVIL!' I wondered with a shiver.

I narrowed my eyes at Madoka and stormed out after grabbing pillows and blankets. I waked into Naru's room, walked straight passed him and sat on his bed dropping the pillows and blankets on the ground, I crossed my arms and glared at nothing.

"What now?"

"Just look on your Facebook under Madoka's profile and at her pictures!" he took out his phone and went on Facebook, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"So?"

"I think it's embarrassing! And I won't be talking to Madoka" I uncrossed my arms and started to make a bed on the floor. Laying down in it I soon fell asleep but little did I know, Naru was being uncharacteristicly caring. He picked me up and put me on his bed. Covering me up, he sat on the on the side of the bed reading a book, soon falling asleep, book open on his chest until it slipped off and fell on the floor.

**(a/n- this was my ongest chapter ever! I hope you enjoyed this! It is a little more than 5 full pages ! So I had a lot of Naru x Mai moments in there, if you didn't catch those that=n you must be just reading the authors notes! But anyway... R.R.G.R.R.**

vvv

vvv

vvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvv

vvvv

vv


	4. found sleeping and facebook

(A/n- hi! Bye!

Disclaimer- I no own nothing!

OoOoOoOoO

the next morning I woke up o something warm beside me. I didn't want to get up, so I just snuggled closer to the warmth. I felt it move a little, but did I think anything of it? No of course not! I am Mai, remember? All I could care was that it was warms and smelled good!

I felt the warmth start to move a little. I opened my eyes, and looked at who was warming me up. I blushed. Laying there next to me was my one and only boss! Naru! Me being myself, squeaked aat our closeness and rolled over... falling off of the bed in the process... I don't remember getting on a bed! I just remember making a bed on the floor and going to sleep...

'hmm... Naru must have moved me...' I sat there rubbing the back of my head. Naru looked at me from atop the bed.

"you didn't have to fall..." I glared at him a little.

I sat there a few more seconds before getting up. I sat on the edge of Naru's bed, just sitting and waiting... it was kind of boring. Then! The angels (Naru's phone) sang! I grabbed it before he could. I unlocked it (me being mischievous, knowing his password). There was a Facebook update... by... Madoka... it was another picture... of me and Naru... sleeping in the same bed! Oh how will I live this down! I once again looked down at the comments... once again feeling hummiliated...

Bou-san: I. Will. Kill. Them!

Ayako: Takagowa! No you won't! And they look so cute! XD

John: wow, Mai isn't blushing... surprise surprise! 'how mean!'

John: Yasu stop going on my Facebook! They look... comfortable... really comfortable... why are they sleeping in the same bed? Why didn't I get a copy of this before? 'oh, no wonder why... and hey! I can sleep wherever I want to sleep! When did he get evil?'

Masako: hehe! Y-your lying! I know y-your lying! Stop your non-sense!

Lin: once again... I knew it! 'HE. KNEW. WHAT! SERIOUSLY!'

I mulled over what he could mean before commenting.

Naru: YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOO (etc.) DEAD! and lin-san, WHAT DO YOU MEN BY YOU KNEW IT!... oh... and p.s. This is Mai! XD

Yasuhara: wow, mai learned to use the ! Button! And the O button... I never knew she had it in her!

Ayako:AWWWWW! They are already sharing phones! I knew they were progressing fast but this fast! I mean REALLY mai! SHARING PHONES! *detect my computer sarcasm*

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N- I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I KEPT FOGETTING! So I just finished up the facebook chat and put it up! You can yell at me now! Be as hash as you want! I swear I wont get hurt or mad! I will start typing up the next chapter tommorrow I PINKY SWEAR! tha is the biggest swear in the book! I can't break that promise unless I die or something! Anyway read and review!)


	5. Crazed people

Authors Note: don't hate me… no you can't hate me! It's not like I discontinued the story! And plus….. I LOVE me! I STILLL have an explanation! (Like always) well here is the story….. I was watching a movie with my family and I was lying on a bunch of my blankets on our living room floor…. My laptop was down there with me because I was using it earlier that day. So when I was cleaning up, I put my laptop in the middle of my blankets and folded it up into the blankets into a ball like form. And as I was walking upstairs to my room…. Can you guess what happened? Yep the laptop slipped out of the blankets and then I tripped and dropped the blankets onto the laptop. So I picked up my stuff and went up to my room… and when I dropped my laptop I didn't close it so the screen shattered…. And I was busy with school after that and so I'm out of school now and I decided to use my dad's laptop to type up the story!  
>Naru: did you have to tell your whole life story?<br>Me: that wasn't my whole life story… just AAAAAAAA life story!  
>Naru: *whispers* yeah right!<br>Me: I HEARD THAT! …. While I try to kill Naru you can read the disclaimer! DISCLAIMER GET YOUR DISCLAIMING BUTT IN HERE!

DISCLAIMER: Jay doesn't own Naru or Mai or John or Masako or-  
>Me: GET ON WITH IT! *goes back to chasing Naru*<br>DISCLAIMER: Jay doesn't own Ghost hunt or any of the characters in it!  
>Me: *stops chasing Naru and pauses for a second* where did I even leave off in this story?…. What was it even about?… why am asking you this?...Or am I asking myself?... And why am I asking so many questions?<p>

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

All of the comments on face book had me feeling murderous… and Naru started to read the comment over my shoulder. We looked at each other then both got up and stormed over to the room I was SUPPOSE to be sleeping in.  
>I knocked on the door of Madoka and my room but I didn't hear an answer. I looked at Naru who shrugged but then in a whispered voice he asked, "Why did you knock?"<br>"Well I wasn't sure if she was changing and that would have been awkward…" he nodded and grabbed the doorknob, turning it slowly and pushed open the door as quietly as possible.  
>We looked into the room and to our "surprise" she wasn't in there. I ran in and searched every little crevice there was.<br>"I CAN'T FIND HER!" I yelled frustrated tugging at my hair and stomping on the ground.  
>"Mai" I turned around, and Naru was standing next to Madoka's bed holding a note.<p>

'_Left for Lin's  
>Have a good time today!<br>-Madoka  
>P.S- I have Raina with me!<em>

"That woman scares me!" I said taking the note and ripping it up. I threw it up into the air and dropped onto a bed. "Why must she be so difficult!"  
>"she's Madoka… and by the way… your cleaning that up." Naru said pointing down at the pieces of paper before he walked out. I sighed, got down on the floor, and started to pick up the pieces.<br>"By the way… you're cleaning that up", I mimicked before sticking out my tongue at the now gone Naru.  
>"I can still here you! And don't stick your tongue out at me" Naru called from somewhere inside the house. I glared and continued picking up the scraps.<br>I threw the scraps away and went to find Naru. I poked my head into his room, the bathroom, and then the living room. He wasn't in any of those rooms so I went into the kitchen. He was leaning against the counter with his phone to his ear. I could hear Madoka's answering machine thingy asking him to leave a message. His answer to that was a lot of swearing and promises to 'kill' her when she got back.  
>I leaned on the table until I heard his sigh of annoyance.<br>"Tea?" I asked more as a suggestion than a question. He nodded walked to the table and slid into a seat.  
>A few minutes later a handed him a cup and slid into a seat across from him. We slid into a comfortable silence only to here the door leading to the apartment burst open and Naru and I jumped up. We ran into the living room only to be greeted, not by a burglar, but everyone of our friends except Lin-san, Raina, and Madoka.<br>"So Mai how are you and Naru doing! Nice pictures by the way! We all loved them!" Ayako said  
>"Naru… please tell me I don't have to kill you!" an angry Bou-san said, "Do I have to kill him Jou-chan!"<br>"No but-"I tried to explain but got cut off by Masako.  
>"Oh Naru… I had the most horrible dream! That I saw a horrible picture of you and…. Mai….. Together! Please tell me it's not true" Oh please Masako is already going into her stupid… Masako…. Ways!<br>"I didn't know you had it in you Mai!" was that Yasu?... no that was… John! John has gone Evil! It is true! Stupid demons taking over John… it's all because he has been talking to Yasuhara for so long!  
>"Well when did this happen you guys! I knew that you 'hated' each other but I never thought it was just a cover up!" See! Yasu has brought the demons to john! He may look like a smarty pants glasses dude, he is really a smarty pants glasses dude who talks to… evil things!<br>"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!"….. Ok…. I was just scared out of my mind… Naru Just yelled… no… screamed! He then explained what really happened to everyone… and I learned how I ended up on the bed, but the rest I already knew. As he was explaining the stuff to everyone, I made everyone tea. As I was putting down the tray I jumped back and screamed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Author's Note: So… how was it… did you love it! I love it! Do you crave more? Did I leave you hanging? Are you mad at me? You still love me though right! Yep I knew it. You still love me! Just let me guess… in about a week every one of my 50-60 sometin readers will have read it and I will be thoroughly yelled at and forced to start the next chapter….  
>Naru: I agree with you on your calculations except that I think you will start the next chapter when you feel like it… not because of how many people yell at you.<br>Me: not true! Goth16 will yell at me through text and through private messaging until I decide to write the next chapter!  
>Mai: Good point!<br>Me: everyone say goodbye to the nice readers!  
>Everyone: Bye!<br>Mai: I love you all!  
>Me: Same here! Oh… and remember to…..<br>Me & Mai: REVIEW!


	6. Pajama's

Author's note: since I love you all so much… I decided to write another chapter….. Do you love me? Well I still do know you do! I went on Fanfiction today and saw that my story states went from 1 person reading my story to 328 people reading my story… in less than 8 hours! I was like…. OMG! I never knew this man people loved my story! I mean come on! 328 people and still counting! What is with that number?  
>Well anyway… out of all those people I only got one review! How is that! You're all cheap! Just kidding! But do people really not like to give me a review… even a bad one for leaving you hanging as to what the scream was for! What is that about really! Well…. At least I'm not mad enough to never give you a chapter again! DISCLAIMER!<br>Disclaimer: yes!  
>Me: you get to chose who gets to say you today!<br>Disclaimer: Raina… would you please help me?  
>Disclaimer &amp; Raina: Starstruckanime1719 doesn't own any ghost hunt characters!<br>Raina: not even me! Someone else owns me! So… Onto the story!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yes… I screamed… can you guess why? No! It wasn't another limb on the table! It was….. A… scary SPIDER! I jumped onto the couch and started to yell for someone to kill it. I can handle rampaging ghosts and killer goblins… but when it came to big scary web spinning spiders… I would die before having to face it. Naru took one look at the spider then my face and burst out laughing. Yes Naru… laughed.  
>Everyone had a shocked face on at the laughter from the stoic teen. Yes I wasn't joking when I said he was laughing I wasn't trying to scare you out of reading this story of chapter. It really is true!<br>Naru had sat on the couch and was now glaring at everyone… yep he is already back to normal.  
>"First of all…. WILL SOMEONE KILL THAT <em>THING!<em> And second… Naru are you okay? You just had a laughing…. Fit!" I said as Bou-san killed the spider. I put my hand to Naru's forehead and shook my head.  
>"No fever…." I said as Naru pushed my hand away.<br>"I only started to laugh because of the irony. You have been face to face with Urado, and seen your own head in a filing cabinet, but you still scream at the sight of a measly spider… I think that is crazy!" Naru said mockingly. I pouted and stuck out my tongue at him before hitting his arm. He raised his eyebrows at me and shook his head.  
>"Are you sure nothing happened between you two…. Even Naru is being unNaruish…. I didn't think that was possible!" Yasu said chuckling a little. We both glared at him and he put his hands up in a way to say 'I surrender'.<br>"Does Naru have to tell the whole story over again or are you fine with you misconceptions?" I said using a big word for the almost first time. Naru looked at me before saying, "I didn't know you could use such a big word… do you even know what that means?" isn't he just so mean! Cute… but mean!  
>"So what were you planning to do today… just sit around and be bums until Madoka and Raina got back?" Ayako asked slyly, "instead of that, how about we have a movie party… though this is very windowy, and luckily I bought everyone new pajama's just for an occasion like this! So let's all get changed! Mai, you and Naru new Pajama's on… Okay!" she turned around and grabbed her purse.<br>Ayako pulled out a stack of movies and a bag of cloths. She handed everyone some pajama's each seeming to relate to the persons style and to Ayako's liking… she had handed me a pink ball.  
>As I was about to open up the bundle just as everyone else was, Ayako quickly said, "don't open it until your safely alone in either a bathroom or otherwise, we are all going to change one by one and show our outfits to everyone. I spent a lot of money on all these outfits and we will all appreciate them one by one. No objections!" she must be winded, that's the most I've ever heard her say… though she was talking about cloths, so it isn't a surprise.<br>The first person to enter the bathroom was Ayako so she could show us what she meant by us admiring her outfits. She came out of the bathroom in a kitty cat tank top and shorts, not too short but short enough.  
>No one spoke up so I said, "you look pretty."<br>"Thank you Mai… at least one person understands what admire means!" Ayako said smiling, "Old man…" Bou-san pointed at himself, "Yes you! You're up next."  
>"I'm not old!" Bou-san said, picking up his clothing ball and walking into the bathroom.<br>A minute later he came out wearing dark blue pants with a teddy bear white shirt and a blue plaid open button down. He had let his hair down making him fit the look even more.  
>"You look good Bou-san!" John said as Ayako pushed him into the bathroom.<br>John had on an outfit like Bou-san's but his was green pants, a puppy shirt, and a green plaid shirt. He still had on his cross though.  
>Yasu had a pink outfit like John and Bou-san's except his shirt had a lion cub on it.<br>Masako had a long nigh dress that had a slit going up it until the knee. It had little flowers all over it. It also had some sort of belt going around her waist… so technically… it was a night kimono.  
>Next, Ayako forced Naru into the bathroom. I heard him swear a bit while in there. I was thinking he was going to have an outfit like the rest of the guys had. But when he came out he looked better than normal. He had on red plaid pants, and a tiger t-shirt. He had a red bandana tied around his neck and put slightly to the side…. I was trying not to droll at his…how do I put this… HOTTNESS!<br>I was the last one to get pushed into the bathroom. But I had my cloths ball thrown in after me. I opened my cloths ball and found an outfit I was less than happy wearing… it was weird and revealing. The skirt was too short and the shirt was little girl like! I mean why couldn't I just have some long pants and a shirt like the guys? I stripped off my cloths and quickly put the clothes on. I walked out and the reaction was dropped jaws and raised eyebrows. I had a pink ruffly skirt with a bow that went around my waist and tucked into the skirt was my pink snow leopard on a white shirt. I didn't mention this before but I also had a headband that had a giant pink bow…. I think the guys really liked it.  
>"AYAKO! What did you put my little Jou-chan into?" Bou-san yelled at Ayako.<br>"Mai… you look… H. O. T. hot!" I glared at Yasuhara before turning my glare to Ayako.  
>"What did you give me to wear?" I accused Ayako.<br>"Something hot! Plus… I think everyone else likes it!" Ayako said matter of factly.  
>"Well, before a fight breaks out, what movies did you bring Ayako?" john said quickly, "also lets pick a movie before Naru blows a fuse as to what Mai is wearing!" I looked at Naru who was looking at me with a Naru shocked face, before glaring at John while blushing just slightly.<p>

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Author's Note: I hope you love me for updating twice in a row!  
>Naru: why would they love you… it is what they expect!<br>Me: N-Nooooo! No one should expect that from me! This should be a surprise for everyone! It is even a surprise for me! And who is talking Mr. Blushy pants!  
>Mai: hehe good one Star! Well to all you non reviewers…. Star has something to say to you!<br>Me: well you should all be thankful that I even updated! Can you guess how many people reviewed my last chapter even though I know my readers had all read the chapter….  
>Mai: how many reviews did you get?<br>Me: I ONLY GOT 2 STINKIN REVIEWS! HOW CHEAP IS THAT!  
>Mai: now that is just rude!<br>Me: I KNOW! Well good bye all you meanies!

RRRRRRRR EEEEEEE VVVVVVV IIIIIIIIIIII EEEEEEEEE WWWWWWWWW  
>REVIEW<br>REVIE  
>REVI<br>REV  
>RE<br>R


	7. Black Out

_**A/N: Go on….. Tell me how much you hate me… *waits for the insults, tomatoes and pitchforks***_

_**I….. I don't think I would have even started writing this chapter if a person named Jade didn't threaten me with a virtual pitchfork . yeah…. So you should thank that person…  
>Naru: Throw all that you've got at her! She is mad at herself so she won't care!<strong>_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ayako! How is what I am wearing considered pajamas! Seriously, no Pajama skirt is this short! And I am taking off this silly bow!" I took off the bow as Ayako pouted at me.

"Mai~ I spent a lot of money on that! And for you information I found that outfit in the frilly underwear section!" She said and then smiled at me, but her statement only managed to make me blush like a red tomato and ran into the guest room and to my bag. I grabbed out a pair of white leggings, don't ask me why I had those with me 'cause I don't know, and quickly pulled them on underneath the skirt. I threw the bow down into my bag and left the room.

When I got back the room was dark and a few people were sitting on the floor, those few people being John, Yasu, Bou-san, and Ayako. It looked like Masako was trying to talk to Naru…. Can you guess how that was going….. Yep…. Naru was trying his best to ignore her. Happy day, happy day! Naru even got up and went into the kitchen just to avoid her…. Ah, the beauty of it all~!

"What movie did you guys pick?" I asked looking around at everyone before sitting next to Bou-san on the floor, I'm not gonna sit on the couch with…. Masako (can you hear my sneer?)

"We have that scary movie in~ you know . . . that one with the guy. . . . That one is put in. The commercials looked really good!" Bou-san stated doing one of those weird moves you would see anime characters doing…. You know…. Those hyperactive thumbs up movements when they are talking about something they really like or about a plan they have for something or other….. Yeah…. One of those. . . . Though it sounded like he had no idea what he was talking about so I don't really know what to believe.

"Hey" Naru called from the kitchen, "John If you want, you can sit on the couch…. I think I would actually rather sit on the floor

"Ok Naru! If you say so…." John said looking confused, "well Masako…. I guess you and me get to have the better angle during the movie…. And be able to see what everyone else is doing!" And evil John is at it again. Masako looked a bit disappointed but smiled anyway.

Just as the play screen came up Naru walked in again holding a few bowls of popcorn. He handed one to John to share with Masako, one to Bou-san to share with Ayako, and one to Yasuhara…. To share with…. Himself….. Then he sat next to me and handed me the last bowl he was carrying. "Try not to get too scared while watching the movie this time." Naru said while smirking, then leaned over to whisper in my ear, "But let's try to get Masako to leave me alone also…."

As the movie started I could hear Ayako commenting to Bou-san about 'how cute the little boy was' or 'doesn't Daniel Radcliff just look soooooo handsome~!' At this I smirked because I could tell Bou-san was fuming a bit at the Daniel Radcliff comment also looking a tad bit happy with his muttering of 'yeah! That's the guy!'… You could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears from the first bit though! He was like a train!

I soon set down, and completely forgot about the popcorn bowl. I could hear Yasu in the background commenting about 'how stupid can you be! Don't follow the sounds of the mysterious noise! You're alone in the house remember! _Remember!_'

During a suspenseful part, I braced myself against Naru for the scare I was sure going to happen. Then . . . the TV just shut off . . . All of the little lights and such on the DVD player turned off also. I sighed in relief but then realized that the power had gone out. . .

"A Blackout. . . Great!" Bou-san said sarcastically, "Naru. . . Do you have candles hiding anywhere in this place?"

"I'll grab them from the drawer in the kitchen" he said as he got up and headed to the kitchen, quiet as a cat. We all remained in silence until Naru had come back with the candles. "Takagowa…. Can I borrow your lighter . . ." Naru said holding out his hand in Bou-san's direction.

"W-what are you talking about. . . I don't have a liar I mean lighter! No I'm not a liar what are you talking about Yasuhara-san!" I could hear Bou-san batting off the question in a nonchalant way before sighing. "Fine. . . I have one. . ." He fumbled around in his pocket for a few seconds before pulling out the small contraption and carefully making his way over to Naru (not doing a very good job on the careful part though. . . He bumped his shin at least three times).

Once Naru had a couple of the candles lite, they were those old fashioned candles with the little bowl and handle and everything, he handed one to Ayako, John and Masako. He handed unlit candles out to Bou-san and me before lighting them.

As soon as my candle was lite though, it was just as soon put out. In front of me was the face of a young girl, about my age, it surprised me so much I had jumped and dropped the candle. In my moment of terror I hadn't realized I had screamed until the end of the note.

Naru calmly bent down and picked up my candle before facing the ghost girl. He tried looking her in the eyes but her cold stare was directed at me. "What are you doing here." I could hear Naru ask as I took a couple steps away from where the apparition. . . Well kind of floated. . . "Why are you following Mai and showing her these things?"

The girl didn't respond to Naru's questions, instead she raised her hand and pointed at me. "You will suffer the same fate as me! You must get away! Please!" She looked desperately at me before starting to talk again. "All love ends badly. It is what ended my life. . . That person loved me, and couldn't have me for I loved another. . . So they took me away from this world!" Her words sent an eerie chill up my spine. "What I have showed you is how you will end up next! This is the warning I give you" Before anyone could ask questions about what the girl meant she was gone and the lights came flickering back on.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/n- Here it is~~~ finally finished after ummmm. . . . well I started it in Febuary and just finished it now soooo 8 months? Yes? No? Do you love me  
>Naru: No<br>Was I asking you! Well you have two people to thank now! The person named Jade who made me start this story and Saki-chan16 for inspiring me to finish it!  
>Naru: Now you just need to vow to us to try writing more often. . . or else insert evil smile here<br>I-I vow! I vow! But only if people will review for me :D pretty pweaasee!**


	8. Dreaming and the Morning After

**A/N – SO MANY OF YOU READ MY STORY! *cries happily in the corner* SO MUCH LOVE! *clears throat* Um. . . . LIN-SAN DO A DISCLAIMER!**

**Lin's Disclaimer- So. . . . She doesn't own us . . . no matter how happy it would make her**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I was lying down on a patch of grass in a field filled with daisies and zinnia. The wind was blowing, the air was nice and clear as if I wasn't in the city anymore. I could hear the long grass swishing around as if someone was walking towards me. But it couldn't be because I was alone. . . I sat up and looked around before I peered over the tall grass. A tall figure was walking towards me. . .

As the figure got closer, I noticed the dark contrast of his clothes to the rest of the surroundings. I felt confused . . . why would there be something as strange as that here in this field. I was very far from civilization . . . wasn't I? I sat up on my knees and looked at the figure coming closer and closer to me. As he was almost upon me, only then could I see the strangers face which before had been blocked out by the glare of the sunlight. It was Naru. I felt myself smile and he came and knelt down beside me.

We both lay back onto the grass. He turned to me and smiled, a Naru smile not a Gene smile. A smile that was small yet made my heart flutter just a bit. There was still a bit of dew on the grass from that morning, cold on my back and soaking through my white dress in just the slightest bit, but enough that if I stood up it would be noticed, that broke me out of my thoughts of the man's smile.

I turned and faced Naru and he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling my body closer to his in a comforting, and careful way. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hold as I felt the warmth of his body seep through his clothes into me.

I could feel Naru's gaze on me, so I opened my eyes and looked up into his. His eyes flickered from mine down to my lips for a split second before slowly leaning over to meet them.

Just as his lips were about to ghost over mine, I heard a loud clang and sat up quickly. I was no longer in a beautiful field with Naru, but back in the guest room at Naru's house. I felt a blush creep over my face as I remembered the content of my dream as I groggily got out of bed. There was another clang as I reached the door and looked over to where Madoka and Raina slept after they got home last night.

They had been thoroughly worried about me after we recounted the story of the ghost to them and insisted we call Lin to make him stay over. The rest of the SPR gang had insisted on staying also so they were currently sleeping in the living room while line was in Naru's room with him.

I followed the small clangs into the kitchen, dodging the bodies of my friends in the process, to find Naru standing at the stove looking semi-annoyed. I walked over next to him silently asking what he was doing.

He looked over at me and held up a pan that had an omelet in it that had broken when flipped. I giggled a bit and took the pan from his hand and the spatula before using a trick my mother had taught me to mend it. Naru's face was the same as ever but I could almost feel the pout coming off of him at that moment.

It felt as if we were back in that field from my dream as I blushed a bit and walked over the kitchen table. Naru continued to make another omelet before bringing the two plates over setting one in front of me. I smiled at him as he handed me a fork and sat across from me at the table. This whole exchange was like a silent conversation that Naru usually only had with Lin.

About half way through our meal I heard a yawn from the living room before monk walked in rubbing stretching his back. "Why are you two up so early" He muttered before sitting at an unoccupied chair and laying his cheek on the table. I shrugged at him as both Naru and I finished our food. I stood up and silently asked for his plate before placing them both in the sink.

A few seconds later a quite messier version of Masako walked in with her kimono a bit unplaced and her hair like she did exactly what she had done, just gotten out of bed. I smiled at her slightly and decided to make some tea.

In about ten minutes everyone was up and either in the living room or kitchen, or if you were Lin, in Naru's bedroom typing away as usual.

"Mai" someone called from the living room. I poked my head in from the kitchen and looked at the person who had spoken. "Tea" Naru called holding his tae cup out to me as I huffed and came over, snatching the cup from his hand in an annoyed manner.

Under my breath I mutter about tea addictions and stupid handsome genius' as I poured the newly made tea into Naru's cup and fixed it the way I usually did before walking back to the living room, handing the dark man his cup. He nodded to me before continuing to read the file in his lap. We weren't even working and he was doing that. . .

"What are you reading about?" I asked him after sitting down next to him and looking over his shoulder.

"The case" he said simply before going back to the file in his lap. I looked at him confused we weren't on a case. I said exactly that before continuing to try to read the English file.

"Mai . . . we are on a case . . . your case . . . and I think I just found something that may help us with the girl that we met last night." He said matter of factly looking me in the eyes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N- Hi guys~ See I updated within a week! Aren't I a good author person!  
>Naru: No<br>Mai: Oh Naru shut up! Leave the girl alone!  
>Naru: but she is a bad person who made me wanna do a disclaimer that one time.<br>You two stay out of this! Oh and please tell me what you think in a review! I would love you forever~**


	9. The Facts of the Case, Well Some of Them

**a/n- Hello everybody! how are you doing today~ good~ good!**

**Naru: how do you know they said good huh?**

**Oh just shut up and let me imagine! If you answered not good. . . . Well lets hope i can cheer you up with a chapter~ maybe?**

**Disclaimer: Well. . . I know we all wish we owned Naru. . . but sadly. . . nope**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I looked at Naru and took the documents from his hands. "where did you find it!" I said quickly skimming the page he was on for information. Naru just sighed at me and took the papers back flipping to the first page. 

"Come on Naru! Don't be all secretive this time!" I pouted at him. He rolled his eyes at me. 

"Well if you would give me a chance I just may have been able to explain!" He said a tad bit annoyed. 

"Well maybe you could have continued explaining and not just stop after telling me you found something" I mumbled under my breath while crossing my arms. 

"What was that Mai? I couldn't hear you. . . Maybe you don't actually want me to tell you what I found. Suit yourself!" Naru said glaring at me slightly before getting up off the couch and heading towards his room, probably to consult Lin-san about what he found. 

Before he could get too far though, I shot myself up from the couch and, in a way, tackled Naru over who, in his defense, wasn't expecting me to do that. He had twisted around in the fall so he wouldn't hurt himself too badly, and we hit the floor with a loud thud, me landing on Naru's chest and stomach. I sat up having my legs on either side of his hips so he wouldn't just get up and try to leave again. 

Naru started glaring at me furiously, "Mai" He said warning me about his wrath about to come. 

"Naru tell me right now what you found or I won't get up!" I said crossing my arms and started glaring back at him in defiance. 

"If you don't get off me I'm going to have to push you off me!" he said propping his arms up behind him so he was the same height as me. 

"If you push me off and get up I'll just tackle you again and again until you tell me!" Mai huffed and pouted a bit. 

"Mai stop acting like a child!" Naru said trying to remove his legs out from under hit, I hit his shoulder lightly. 

"I'm not acting like a child! And why won't you tell me!" I made sure to try and look my most unmoving and stable. 

"Lin has more information and I want to confirm my suspicion first!" Naru said plainly adjusting his arms underneath him. 

"Well tell me what you found and we can make sure of this after!" We glared at each other for a few seconds longer before hearing someone clear their throat. 

We both simultaneously snapped our heads in the direction of the sound, "What!" we said glaring at the person, who happened to be Bou-san. 

The monk laughed a little awkwardly, "Um maybe I'll just ask when you two are done here. . . "He said before running back to the kitchen where it just so happened everyone (except Lin) was hiding and peering around the door at us. I think John is even recording our argument on his phone! He is a priest _right_! 

I rolled my eyes at everyone before turning my head back in Naru's direction, who I found to be doing the same thing.

"Fine I'll tell you! But can you just get off me first!" Naru sighed, but still managed to glare at me. 

"No cause then you'll just run away to your room and won't tell me until tomorrow morning when you're sure!" I looked him in the eyes daring him to deny the truth in my statement. He made a frustrated noise before allowing his top half to drop to the floor. 

"The girl that we saw last night was a girl named Victoria Kiyoshi. Her mother was from Britain, her father Japan. She was murdered on a trip back from Japan after visiting her father when her parents divorced. It turns out she was murdered in the way your dreams had described, and where each of those body parts were found here, were where those parts had been found during the case. It had gone cold about a year after it happened, or at least that was what we found. I contacted my father earlier, and it turns out she was actually a distant relative of mine on my father's side, and the victim was actually pretty close with Raina's family." He sighed "So what I'm getting at is maybe if we wanna find any information out we can ask Raina." 

"Really!" I smiled before leaning over to hug Naru, who had sat back up sometime during the storytelling. "Thank you!" I felt him put one arm around me and lightly hug me back. When I leaned away Naru had his head turned away and bangs covering his face, I could swear I saw a slight blush dusting his cheeks but said nothing in case I was wrong.

I sat up and got off Naru before reaching a hand down to help him up, which surprisingly he allowed me to do. I smiled at him before pulling him off to his room to consult Lin-san.

"Let's go reassure our conclusions!" I said heroically practically slamming the door open.

Little did I know, the whole scene that happened right then was caught on tape, and was being rewatched by both Yasu and John (we need to separate those two; John is starting to scare me!)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/n- How was it? Good bad?  
>Naru: Bad<strong>

**Oh shut up you! You got to hug Mai thanks to me! Now tell me it was good'**

**Mai: it was good**

**You're just saying that cause you got to hug Naru~!**

**Review? Please? Maybe? I have only been getting a few each chapter and it makes me sad for how many people view my story. . . . . .**


	10. Interviewing

**A/N- I love you all so much I decided to update! Dont you love me too? **

**Mai-Yes they do  
>Naru- probably not. . .<strong>

**Yah! I wasnt asking either of you so just go get in your places! **

**Mai and Naru- Fine. . . .**

**Disclaimer- She no own cause she may be awesome but not awesome enough to own Ghost Hunt and Naru. . . .**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After the little incident that happened in the living room and Naru and I went to his room, I could hear laughing coming from the kitchen. I shrugged it off though cause what are you gonna do with them. You just have to live with it! I giggled to myself causing Naru to look at me funny before walking over to Lin shaking his head. I followed him over and peered over his shoulder at what him and Lin were looking at.

I stared at the screen for a few seconds before realizing the picture on the screen was of the girl who had given me a warning. . . in the picture she looked so much healthier and not well. . . dead. . . She wore a smile, her blonde hair was tied up using a pink ribbon her dress a was a cute sundress that was mainly pink but down the bottom was decorated by watermelon. She looked genuinely happy, unlike how I had seen her last night. Next to her stood what was the perfect replica of a younger Raina (and that was exactly who it was). I heard London was rainy a lot so I assumed the two were on vacation with their parents.

Naru frowned slightly at the photo before looking at Lin, who nodded. Lin then got up and left the room coming back a minute later with a pouting Raina and huffing Madoka.

"Ruin our fun why don't ya Lin!" Modoka said leaning on Lin's side after he sat down.I glanced over to Raina and saw she was looking at the computer screen, but her face was hidden by some hair that had fallen into her face. Naru was looking at her also, interested in her reaction to what was on the screen, but he could actually see her face from his angle. . . . he had height and the spot and everything! If only I was taller. . . (what I lack in height I make up for in Mai-ness!) 

I moved to peer around Naru and for a split second I saw a dark look on her face before she blinked a couple times and the look went away. What replaced it was a look of sorrow at her lost friend. I looked up at Naru slightly confused at her reaction and he only glanced down at me to acknowledge my confusion before looking back at Raina. Said girl was pulling a chair over to where Lin was seated. 

"Well, I know I am going to questioned or something so just get it over with." Raina said looking bored whilst picking at her pant leg. Naru raised an eyebrow at her sudden change in attitude shifting his body weight to the other side to begin his questioning. I saw Lin had opened up a new word document on his laptop getting ready to take notes on whatever it was she was going to say. 

"What were you to Victoria?" Naru asked walking over and sitting on his bed as he motioned for Lin to start recording what she said.

Raina shrugged, "We were. . . . Best friends." she said nodding a bit at the end like she wasn't sure if those were the right words to say. I looked over at Naru whose face said he didn't believe her. I walked over to some free wall space and began leaning on it as to "quietly" listen to the rest of the conversation.

"What was Victoria like?" Naru said adjusting his position slightly. 

"She was nice and pretty too, lots of people liked her. . . . She would always be getting asked out." Raina stared at the floor as she remembers the information about her friend. 

"What kind of people would ask her out?" Raina looked at Naru slightly confused at this question. 

"What do you mean what kind of people would ask her out! You should know with that face of yours. . . All kinds! Nice and smart, arrogant and rude, the kinds that were known for hitting their past girlfriends. . . Even some girls would ask her out. . . But she always turned them down. . ."

"Why would she turn them down?" 

"She said she was saving her firsts for the person she fell in love with. . . before you ask, his name was Nathaniel something-or-other. It was too long ago for me to remember his last name. He was a lot like her. You know, handsome, nice, did well in school. . . He was one of those boys you always dream of when you're younger. He was kind of like you Noll, but not horrifically smart or the type to open his mouth and ruin the whole air about him!" I tried to stop myself from laughing at this as Naru gave her a glare.

"Who would want to hurt her?" Naru started to sound like one of those police interviewers instead of a paranormal investigator.

Raina shrugged once again, "you'd be surprised how much girls bullied her for being, as they said, 'Little Miss Perfect', I would just laugh at them and tell them to piss off, but they sometimes would get to her. He was the one to comfort h-her then. . . H-he loved her too I . . . I guess. . ."

Naru looked at her as if assessing her cracking nonchalant air, an air which seemed suspicious for the topic we are talking about. He motioned a hand at Madoka and Raina as if to say 'you can leave'. 

"Mai!" Raina looked at me as she was getting up, she looked rather excited, "Once this whole thing is over, we should go to the movies and go to cafes and stuff! You can be my new best friend!" I nodded slightly to her before she skipped out of the room with Madoka in tow.

"Naru. . ." I looked over at him confused. "She didn't act like how most people would during or after a conversation about her dead best friend." Naru nodded loosely to me, already in deep thought. I huffed slightly and walked over to sit next to Naru on the bed.

Waving a hand in front of Naru's face I said, "Eath to Naru~ Are you in there?" He glared at me and leaned the bedpost, going back to thinking about whatever it was in that head of his. I sighed and let myself fall backwards on the bed, I mean I've already slept in it once. . . Whats there to be awkward about. . .

I closed my eyes and started to think back to the conversation with Raina, why was she acting so weird anyways. . . If it were me I would have shed at least a few tears! I felt Naru shift next to me but didn't bother to open my eyes to check what was up.

The atmosphere then became lighter, more airy. . . This time I did open my eyes to see what was up. What was around me though, wasn't that which was Naru's room. . . But a place I had never seen. I pushed myself up onto my elbows and looked around, seeing a pair of dark pant legs next to me I looked up.

"Gene." I smiled at the man above me who reached a hand down to help me up. "Gene, what's going on? Where am I?" He just shook his head and put a finger to his lips. I huffed slightly as I allowed him to pull me up off the ground.

All around me where trees, except for one side. . . A road was to my right, no cars or people walked it though.

Why would Gene bring me here if not to tell me about the case. . . I looked around more closely. The leaves above me were a perfect green color, the sky was a pretty blue, and the birds were singing merrily. Nothing was out of place, so I looked at Gene confused. He pointed at a far end of the road as a car came sidling up it, barely going twenty miles per hour.

Inside the car I could see a young woman driving. It was that girl! Oh what did Naru say her name was? Victoria? She looked to be enjoying herself as she drove alone up through the peaceful calm of the forest.

I blinked twice as she drove through a spot where the glare of the sun shone down particularly bright. When I opened my eyes on the second blink, Gene and I were sitting in the back of the car, me being on the passenger ride was noticeably uneventful, as we just rode on through the forest.

A buzzing interrupted the peace and Victoria reached over to the passenger seat, pulling a phone out of her purse. When she answered the call, I could only understand a few of the words, like 'yes' and 'I'm almost at the spot!' and 'I love you too!'

The trees started to thin out and I could see what looked like a field through them. . . The field that was in my dream with Naru. . . I looked at Gene quickly and the scene changed again.

I was looking down at the water and smiling. . . But I wasn't me anymore. . . I was Victoria.

She went through the same motions I had in the dream. . . laying down in the tall grass, seeing someone in the distance. . . But the man coming to her now wasn't Naru. . . but a man with Brunette hair and strong features. . . Probably Nathan. . . A prince and Victoria was the princess.

When Victoria leaned in to kiss Nathan, the whole scene was gone. I was standing in the void with the orbs of light floating about me again. Gene looked at me before smiling. "Victoria and Nathan were in love. . . They would have done almost anything for each other!" Gene looked distant for a moment. "Mai, you must know that Nathan wasn't the one who killed Victoria ok. . . But she was right when she warned that you would soon be the killer's next target. Stick with Naru. . . Try not to leave his side often, ok?" I nodded. "Mai, my brother is trying to wake you up. . . You must go now"

"Bye Gene" I smiled at him and waved as I felt a tug at my mind and could hear a voice in the distance.

"-ai. . . Mai. . . wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw Naru leaning over me slightly. "Mai, Madoka made dinner, you should come eat. . ." He looked at me with a knowing look on his face.

"Naru. . . I had a dream about Victoria!" He nodded holding his hand out to me after standing up. Letting Naru pull me up, I waited for him give me the ok to continue.

"You can tell me about the dream after. . . Madoka can be very needy if you don't do what she wants when she wants." I laughed a little and followed after Naru into the living room where Ayako, Bou-san, and Lin sat. All holding a bowl of something, rice and some sort of meat I couldn't quite place.

"Did everyone else go home?" I said looking at Naru.

"Madoka and Raina are in the kitchen, but yes everyone else went home." He continued into the kitchen where the two girls aforementioned were sitting at the table watching something on one of their phones. I could hear my and Naru's voices radiating up from the device, and I pouted slightly. They were still watching that. . .

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N- soooooo Hi again. . . . If you're wondering why It took me like two weeks to update, its cause i have this disease called Pracrast-a-pend-a-nerve-unreactive-brain-a-citise and it makes my brain procrastinate everyday. . . day in. . . day out. . . And it refuses to allow me to finish things and write things when I want to. . .**

**Naru: She really is just lazy and was reading web comics when she should have been writing!**

**ITS THE PROCRAST-A-PEND-A-NERVE-UNREACTIVE-BRAIN-A-CITISE I TELL YA!**

**Naru: . . . . . Liar**

**Please hold while Mai tries to hold back the author with the very real (fake) disease**

**Thank you everyone~ Please Review and I will try to Update again before the weekend is over~ (but i guarantee nothing since I'm going to a sleepover at my friends~)**


	11. Sleep Peacefully

**A/N- So I kind of ignored my email for almost the whole weekend (I checked it before I left for my friends but then never actually got anything that day and then I checked before starting to write this and *dies* I LOVES ALL TEH PEOPLES WHO REVIEWED! and I am really really REALLY happy about the repeat reviewers! You guys are TEH AWESOMEST EVER! *sobs happily in a corner* oh yeah. . . I was inspired to start writing this chapter cause of you reviewers all being so perfectly perfectal!**

**Masako doing the disclaimer (cause I'm a good person): This fangirl does not own any of the characters . . . all she owns is this writing she calls a story! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I had to tell Naru about Gene's warning. . . If I didn't I'm pretty sure I would be seeing an angry Gene in my dreams tonight yelling about how I never listen to his warnings, and this time I could seriously get hurt, blah blah blah more yelling and nagging (I get enough of that from Naru). . .

So in the end I was stuck in Naru's room. . . Surprisingly even Monk and Ayako agreed to Madoka's suggestion of sleeping on Naru's floor or Naru sleeping on the floor, or something. (The 'or something' being me and Naru sleeping together like last time but that didn't fly too well with Bou-san.)

I had brought in the blankets that were on the guest bed I was sleeping on, into Naru's room. Though currently, sleep was not drawing on me. Lin had gone home (which isn't surprising considering how close it was) taking Madoka and Raina with him. Bou-san, after finding out Lin-san doesn't live with Naru, used the excuse that his "little girl shouldn't be left in the clutches of lecherous Naru for the night" to stay in the guest room, though I don't know why he considered Naru "lecherous". And Ayako decided she didn't wanna overstay her welcome (or wake up to an unhappy Naru or sleep in the same room as Bou-san or accidentally see something she wasn't suppose to. . . . She's paranoid).

Naru had gone to the bathroom a while ago (I'm _assuming _he is taking a shower, as I had taken one before Bou-san went to bed. . . ) so I was by myself in his room, Bou-san already having gone to sleep a couple hours ago. I leaned my body against the wall and drew my knees up to my chest. Bou-san's snores could be heard if I kept silent, and if you listened even closer you could hear the faint sound of the shower. I was right. . . It was a shower!

I closed my eyes, willing for sleep to at least semi-draw on me, but to no avail. I sighed and opened my eyes only to jump slightly in surprise. Naru had come back to the room and was standing over me looking calmer than he was when he left for his shower. As can be assumed, Monk had become a nuisance in his mind. I hadn't even heard him come in.

"Mai, you should go to bed, it's already midnight." He said offering me a hand to pull me off the floor.

I let him pull me up as I pouted slightly, "but I'm not tired" I sighed smoothing out the blankets on the floor.

"You're only not tired because you were trying to sleep against a wall! And sleeping on the floor isn't going to help you case either."

I looked at him slightly confused. . . Was he suggesting what I think he's suggesting? I blushed a bit before looking away from him, last time he had put me in the bed because I was already asleep . . . this time I would be willingly sleeping in the same bed as him. I blushed harder.

"I-I'm ok on the floor . . . plus Monk would kill one of us if he found out "I said laughing a bit awkwardly.

Naru sighed a bit, "Mai just sleep in the bed! If you're bothered by sleeping next to a man, I will sleep on the floor."

I shook my head at Naru, "No! This is your house and your bed! You can't sleep on the floor!" I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Well then, If I won't let you sleep on the floor and you won't let me, then the only other option is to either sleep in the room with that horrendous snoring, where I know for a fact you won't get any sleep. Or sleep in the same bed as me where nothing will happen and you will sleep just fine." He smirked slightly as I made a face at my options, before I sighed in exasperation.

"Fine!" I pouted walking over to his bed and sat on the ledge crossing my arms. Naru smirked in self-satisfaction at winning before turning off the lights and walking to his side of the bed.

I climbed under the covers as Naru did the same and faced my stiff body away from him on the edge of the bed before closing my eyes. I had to admit. . . His bed was pretty comfortable; I bet if I relaxed it would be that even more comfortable. I rolled over so I wasn't falling off the bed and facing the direction of my boss. I relaxed slightly. His bed is huge anyways, it's not like we actually will end up wicked close to each other. I smiled at the thought, even if we did . . . it's not like anyone would see us.

"Naru?" I said while looking at the wall "Why would Victoria's killer be after me? I don't know anyone who likes me that way. . ."

"Mai, just because you don't see people's affections doesn't mean they aren't there."

"Yeah, but even if people have affections for someone, why would they want to kill that person because they are happy with someone else."

"There are just some messed up people in the world." I sighed at his answer. He probably knew something.

"Naru. . . do you have any hunches as to who the killer might be?" I turned onto my back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Go to sleep Mai. You don't need to worry about this right now." I sighed; he had that tone that said he was done with this conversation.

"Fine. . . 'Night Naru" I rolled back to face the wall.

"Good night Mai."

I lay there for a while, sleep still not coming to me. I opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the darkness. I could see Naru. He rolled over in his sleep and faced me. He looked peaceful; the moonlight was shining on his hair, making him look like a prince from a fairy tale. His mouth was open slightly, letting his breath come drifting out. I smiled as some hair fell into his face. He looked so unNaru-ish. . . I like this version of him. . . But his awake self was alright too.

I moved closer to him so I could brush the hair out of his face. I took his hand that was lying on the mattress next to his stomach. It was okay to do this, just for a little while. . .

I closed my eyes and sleep took my mind over. I felt my hand be squeezed slightly and my finger be laced together with Naru's.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/n- this is sort of just a filler chapter (but not really) because it shows the progression of Mai and Naru's relationship. . . But I am going to update again later today because this chapter was wicked short! I promise to upload! If I don't! You all may torcher me until I upload! (By the way~ if a lot of you review I will definitely upload today! Yeah I'm talking to you reader! I'm talking to you!)**


End file.
